


Humor me

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blip, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan is writing in bed, Phil decides to film him for the vlog, but why?





	Humor me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the week in the life vid before tour.

“What’re you doing?” 

“Just trying to organize my thoughts on somethings.” 

“Like what?” Phil said, rolling on to his side and propping head up on his hand. 

“Themes mostly,” Dan shrugged, “how our personalities compare to each other and our online personalities. That kind of thing.” 

“Interesting.” Phil yawned. “What is this for?”

“Not really for anything,” Dan said, typing something else. 

“Could be interesting for the tour.” 

“What could?” Dan said looking down at Phil. 

“Asking the audience to answer the questions. Or like have an open discussion or something about their thoughts on things.” 

“Mmm-I don’t know about that. It was just me ruminating on things. You know how I think late at night.” Dan said. 

“I do,” Phil nodded and stood up. He picked up his phone and turned on the camera. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked. 

“Filming for the vlog. I think this is something people would be interested in.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Oh wait,” Phil said and put the camera down. He walked to the other side of the room and pulled the big floor pillow up to hide a couple of his tee shirts that were draped over the chair he sat in to do his hair in the morning. Then he turned his white-framed mirror to face the wall more so he couldn’t be seen while he filmed. 

“Don’t want people to see you in just your pants while you film me in bed in the middle of the night?” Dan smirked. 

“I don’t ever want them to see me in my pants,” Phil said, walking back over and picking up his phone again. “Okay, explain what you’re doing.” 

“Phil, I really don’t think this is…” 

“Just pretend, humor me okay?” 

“Fine.” 

_______________

“Phil this part really is unnecessary,” Dan sighed as he looked over the first edit Phil had done. “It’s just a lot of drivel, besides it’s pretty obvious I had someone in bed with me.” 

“Yeah,” Phil said looking at the screen where Dan had paused it. “I like it though.” 

“So will they, but for very different reasons.” Dan rolled his eyes and cut a part out. 

“Let them.” 

“Let them see that you just got out of bed?” 

“I mean it isn’t that obvious is it?” 

“Phil,” Dan said looking at him, “That looks like you just got up.” 

“I think you are just biased because you know I just got up.” 

“Pretty sure ninety percent of them will think that looks like you just climbed out of bed to film me,” Dan said pointing at the screen, where the duvet was pushed back in the lower left-hand corner of the screen. 

“I still like this part,” Phil said, looking at the screen then back at Dan. “I don’t want to cut this out. Shows part of the process we went through.” 

Dan looked at him for a moment. “You think what we’re talking about in this clip is really that important? Or do you want this part in for other reasons?”

“What are you talking about?” Phil said, a little flustered. He looked down at his fingernails. 

“Phil...do you want it to look like you just got up? Do you want people to think that you were in bed with me?” 

“What?” Phil looked up, “No...what? Why would… what?” 

“Okay, what is up with you?” Dan said, turning to fully face Phil. 

“Nothing. It’s just, I don’t know. I hate...I don’t know…” 

“Do you not care anymore if they know?” 

“I mean I never _really_ cared.” 

“Phil.” 

“Okay, fine, I cared but mostly for your sake. I cared that you cared and that we’d lose that part of our relationship...” 

“Okay, so you want this part in here mostly just to show we sleep in the same room?” 

“I hate my ‘bedroom’,” Phil whined. “I hate it.” 

“What?”

“That stupid tiny broom cupboard and call it my room. Who am I? It makes me feel idiotic calling it my room.” 

“How many people actually think it’s your room though?” Dan chuckled. “Most of them think we’re literally sleeping on top of each other every night anyway.” 

“I know...but it still makes me look foolish when I say my room or whatever.” 

“So, let me get this straight,” Dan said pressing his fingertips to his forehead. “You want to have this part in the vlog so people can kind of see that we probably sleep in the same bed?” 

“When you say it like that…” 

“I mean if you want it in there, I’m fine with it, but it doesn’t change that fact that you call your filming space your room. Or are you in future videos going to call it your filming room or set or something?” 

“I don’t know!” Phil said tossing his hands up. “I just want... I like the idea of this part in the vlog. Of being more obvious for those people who look. Like saying yeah, I don’t actually sleep in that stupid tiny room, I sleep in here with Dan. We know you know we know, you know?” 

“You had me until that last sentence,” Dan smirked. “I guess I kind of get what you’re saying.” 

“I mean there are people that are just going to think we sleep in the same bed anyway. Along with those people who think that we are still just friends.” Phil shrugged. “Those that take all of the information they know about us, and come to the most logical conclusion, at least I think the most logical, would probably appreciate us getting more and more open.” 

“If that’s what you want Phil, I am good with it.” Dan smiled and pulled Phil down to kiss him quickly. “I would love for them to know how much I love you, but I also love it the way it is now. I like having it mostly to ourselves.” 

“Yeah.” Phil smiled, sitting down in the other desk chair, and slotted his knees between Dan’s. “I think this is enough for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. Probably be a lot of these... if you liked it let me know as usual. Thanks gor reading!! :)


End file.
